


Broken Urgency

by louisiana_basement_dweller



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: I'm rewatching the whole series and I just felt compelled, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, if you can even call it that, ngl I wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisiana_basement_dweller/pseuds/louisiana_basement_dweller
Summary: An angsty one shot. Walter has needs and Jesse is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Broken Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fever haze at four in the morning. I have so many feelings about these two. It ain't perfect but it's honest work.

There was no warning, no lead up to Walter hoisting Jesse out of his chair and sitting him down on the cluttered kitchen counter. Dishes that had been just as suddenly disturbed from their places as Jesse had been clattered noisily as they hit the clouded linoleum floor. If they weren’t in the house alone, the sharp noise would have immediately set Walter on edge. 

But they were alone. At least, alone as two people like them could be. 

Jesse didn’t need to ask why he’d been so rudely removed from dinner-- though he really wanted to. He wanted to push those oh so sensitive buttons Walter always seemed to leave on display. They were tantalizing, always tempting him. He didn’t say a word, however. The look in Walter’s eyes-- slightly obstructed by the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose --told him all he needed to know. 

Jesse was starting to realize that everything Walter did had a sense of urgency to it. He could surmise that it had something to do with his illness, that maybe he had a warped sense of how much time he truly had left. Whatever he was doing-- or who --it always felt rushed. Rushed and heated, and Jesse was almost always left trailing behind in some capacity. 

What was happening between them as he thought this was a perfect example. Walter had already prepped himself--  _ thank you for putting on a condom this time, Mr. White. Don’t need a repeat of last time you tried to rush me through this.  _ \--and had Jesse’s pants pulled halfway down. Trailing behind as he often was, Jesse wiggled slightly to help and Walter grunted in appreciation. 

“Man, you really know what to say to turn me on,” Jesse huffed. He wasn’t looking for a knight in shining armor but he’d appreciate some sort of connection. Being a fuck’n’chuck wasn’t on his to do list. 

“Shut up,” was Walter’s growled response. Jesse shrugged. He could play hard to get but if Walter was in a mood, he didn’t want to press his luck. He still had bruises from the last time he tried to be defiant. 

Just as suddenly and quickly as everything else, Jesse felt Walter press into him. He threw his arms around the other’s neck and held on for dear life, choking down every moan. It was his way of getting back at Walter for being so rough, so sudden in everything that he did. 

He didn’t hate Walter and, fuck, he enjoyed the hell out of this but he had to show that he wasn’t entirely compliant. Bottom bitch? Maybe. Drooling sex slave? No way in hell. 

That said, he felt himself lose his grip when Walter slammed into that sweet spot deep inside of him. A broken whimper escaped his lips… and it was all over. The idea of staying like this forever-- the idea of begging for this --suddenly didn’t seem so bad. His head was spinning and he whispered incoherent things against Walter’s neck, things he knew would set the other off. 

Pushing buttons, but the right ones this time. 

He finished first, unable to help himself as Walter drove into him mercilessly. He knew the other wouldn’t stop until he also finished, so Jesse did his best to not melt into a pile of jelly in Walter’s tight grip. Thankfully, Walter finished not long after, leaving them both a complete mess. 

Walter pulled away too soon, and Jesse felt himself almost fall off the counter. He managed to catch himself, about ready to give Walter a piece of his mind when he realized the other man had walked out of the room. He sighed heavily, carefully hopping off the counter and hobbling awkwardly towards the bathroom. 

“I’m showering!” he called out. Then, to himself, “I’m never fucking doing this again. Fucking asshole.”

He knew he was lying to himself. He knew as soon as he was cleaned up, this would happen all over again. Each time, it took a piece of each of them. Soon enough, they’d be too broken to escape each other. 


End file.
